<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dark blue by floralshoppe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084349">dark blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralshoppe/pseuds/floralshoppe'>floralshoppe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Dream SMP Compliant, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralshoppe/pseuds/floralshoppe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why hold onto all that? And I said,<br/>Where can I put it down?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dark blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s no such thing as a definite beginning. From the moment we are born, other births overshadow and overlap our own. the sentiment of a starting clock is reset at a constant like the toll of a bell. Things are always 'start'ing. when two parents look down at their newborn child, he starts. As he watches his parents die, he starts again. In love or betrayal—<em> start, start, start </em> . <em>How</em>, he thinks, <em>can I escape from the beginning?</em> Under blood, he replies naturally. With efficiency, he adds. In remembrance. How else to start time other than to break it? How else to begin other than to end? The child creates then one large plait, adjusts his body as his mind and his mind as his armor and says,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> This is only the beginning.  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>soz for literally the shortest drabble to end all drabbles, i just wanted to test my waters in this writing style before diving head first ;_; as always sorry for any spelling or grammar errors; please leave a kudos if you want more!</p>
<p>((also this was meant to be written in a sort of anne carson-esque style i rly hope this isn't too vague ok ok bye x))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>